Truck bed caps commonly used on pickup trucks for enclosing the truck's bed are typically attached to the truck bed by a plurality of pivotal clamps.
Heretofore, the clamp included two clamping parts pivotally connected to one another and adjustable by a bolt. However, one problem associated with the use of this type of clamp is that due to the pivotal interconnection of the two clamp halves the clamping strength is weakened when the clamping surfaces are not substantially parallel as would be experienced when attempting to clamp thick objects together. Further, the cap may have a flange which extends inwardly from the truck bed side rail and which would prevent the clamping pods from gripping the cap and side rail.